I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bases for supporting umbrellas. More particularly, the present invention relates to a base for supporting umbrellas of large proportions where the angle of the umbrella pole may be altered and selectively fixed to a preferred degree.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
The use of umbrellas to keep rain or excess solar heat off of the individual is well known. These umbrellas are provided in a grand variety of shapes, sizes and colors.
The principle employed in keeping rain and heat off of the individual by use of an individual's umbrella is also shared in the application for use of relatively large umbrellas above picnic tables, on beaches and in some commercial applications. Such large umbrellas are also provided in a variety of shapes, sizes and colors. The most significant difference between these umbrellas and those used by the individual also include structural differences such as the employment of stronger materials such as heavy duty fabric and heavy duty poles and connecting rods.
However, of all the consideration given the large umbrella itself, relatively little attention has been paid to the very important base for such a large object. Very often these bases are merely massive anchors having a pole-receiving aperture defined therein.
Such bases are of very limited utility. They are not convenient to transport because of their significant mass They are unifunctional in that they only allow the inserted pole to stand up in one fixed perpendicular position.
The latter difficulty significantly compromises the most important purpose of the umbrella which is to keep rain and heat off of the user. Because the user or users cannot alter the angle of the umbrella to best effect its purpose because of the fixed angle of the pole-receiving recess, the umbrella cannot fully be used to execute its purpose.
Furthermore, when high winds arise, known umbrellas are generally unable to deal well with the gusts because they are incapable of withstanding the strain and cannot be retracted into a position that avoids excessive drag.
To overcome this defect, umbrella manufacturers have included in some poles a pivoting joint. However, this joint structure not only negatively impacts upon the integrity of the pole itself, but also only minimally improves on protecting the individual or individuals, because the selected pitch of the umbrella is not directed significantly to the incoming rain or sunshine.
Accordingly, prior approaches to providing effective bases for large umbrellas have failed to maximize the utility of the invention and only partially provide an answer to the need of an improved umbrella base.